To Silence a Deadly Silence (Measure of a Heroine
by KMGrady
Summary: Supergirl and Hawkgirl must set aside mutual feelings of dislike and distrust to work together to stave off an orbiting threat.
1. So You Think It's Easy Being Supergirl?

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended in this work. This is a non-profit effort done out of affinity and respect for the comics and their characters.  
  
This story is the second of five in 'The Measure of a Heroine' series. All five tales feature super heroines battling on different fronts to save Earth from disaster. The styles intentionally differ from story to story, so as to present fresh and entertaining perspectives. Some are very action oriented, whereas others, like this story, use the emergency as a backdrop while exploring the dynamics between characters.   
  
I chose the Elseworlds setting for 'The Measure of a Heroine' saga because much of the material is Pre-Crisis On the Infinite Earths. I always loved the Justice League title from those years. The variety of personalities, the friendships and the inevitable conflicts between colleagues were so much fun. My stories are stand-alone but can also be read in succession. (There is some time and content overlap.) The recommended order of reading is   
1) Wonder Woman : The Measure of a Heroine  
2) To Silence a Deadly Silence (features Supergirl and Hawkgirl)  
3) Fortress (features Wonder Girl and Starfire)  
4) Birds of Prayer (features Black Canary, Batgirl and Oracle)  
5) Quick Tricks (features Zatanna and Jesse Quick)   
  
Enjoy!  
  
********************************************************************  
TO SILENCE A DEADLY SILENCE   
(The Measure of a Heroine)  
  
Chapter 1.  
Prologue:  
Communication. It is the lifeblood of a species, enabling its members to convey information and ideas and work towards the common good. Whether one is considering a swarm of bees, a flock of birds, or a pack of wolves, communication is critical. It is no different for the most advanced form of life on Earth, namely man. In his case, as his intellect and technology have grown, his dependence upon communication has increased monumentally. Deprived of the ever ready comforts of telephone, radio, television and the internet, mankind has great difficulty coping with the landscape it has conquered and built.  
  
The enemy has scouted humanity well. All forms of electronic communication have been nullified. This action, in and of itself, would cause a major crisis. On this dark day however it is merely the latest step in a sinister and shrewd invasion plan.  
  
Fifty-seven minutes ago, the savage monster Doomsday appeared out of nowhere in rural Montana. His destructive rampage drew the predictable response from the super heroic community. Unbeknownst to all, Doomsday was just a pawn of a far greater threat. The behemoth lured the world's super heroines into a deadly showdown in the American Northwest while the entire male population of Earth mysteriously disappeared.  
  
The super heroines were expected to perish at the hands of Doomsday, thus leaving Earth defenseless against its invaders. Instead, they all survived the beast's fury. Wonder Woman discovered the enemy's diabolical ruse and reorganized her colleagues' efforts. She would battle Doomsday alone, thus leaving the others free to save the planet.  
  
*****  
  
Supergirl and Wonder Girl fly at top speed across the United States. Their destination is New York City, the home base of the Teen Titans. Wonder Girl seeks the aid of her fellow Titans Starfire and Raven. The heroines need all of the available talent they can find to counter attack against as yet an unknown and extremely dangerous enemy. With communications down, their best hope is to locate the female Titans in New York.  
  
As Wonder Girl, Donna Troy is typically second in command of the group. Nightwing has no doubt vanished along with the other male Titans, thus it is Donna's responsibility to mobilize the remaining members for battle. Unfortunately, she and Supergirl discover that their recruiting efforts will at best net one able super heroine. In Titans Tower, they find Raven unconscious. Amongst other abilities, the mysterious young heroine is an empath. On this day of worldwide suffering, the anguish was too much for Raven to bear. Sensory overload to her brain caused her to lapse into a coma.  
  
Donna discovers a hasty message scrawled by Starfire. Evidently she was present in Titans Tower when Raven collapsed. The Tamaran had planned to take her for medical treatment, but reluctantly left her to handle an emergency. Clearly, Starfire has since encountered one peril after another and has been unable to return.   
  
Supergirl scans the city with her super vision in search of Starfire. The heroine is indeed in the vicinity clearing wreckage from the George Washington Bridge to allow emergency vehicles to cross. Supergirl apprises Starfire of the situation. The pair is joined momentarily by Wonder Girl, who has quickly taken Raven to a local hospital. Everywhere they turn, there are women in distress. Auto accidents, fires and hysteria rule the day. Although it is tempting to try to assist everyone in need, Wonder Girl realizes that is not possible. If they are to regain control of their world, the heroines must find those responsible for this crisis and stop them.   
  
The trio leaves troubled New York City to rendezvous with Hawkgirl in Cincinnati. The Justice Leaguer anxiously awaits their arrival. She has just received an ominous transmission from Oracle, who briefly managed to penetrate the communication blackout. Oracle has discovered that the Earth's transmission signals are not being eliminated by a power dampening field as they had surmised. Rather, the electronic signals are all funneled towards the man-made satellites. The energy is building up until such time that the resulting feedback waves will prove lethal. The enemy is using man's own satellites and means of communication to destroy him. The orbiting satellites are being controlled from the ground via commands originating somewhere in the Arctic Circle. Oracle could not discern the exact coordinates.   
  
Supergirl theorizes that Superman's Fortress of Solitude may the enemy's base of operation. Its location is secret and the facility is well defended. If the aliens have managed to penetrate its security measures, however, the Fortress could be converted into a deadly and virtually impenetrable shelter.   
  
Supergirl insists upon the four of them storming the Fortress of Solitude. Hawkgirl overrules the Kryptonian and takes charge of the group. She notes that there are two missions and they will split up into pairs. She and Supergirl will ascend into space to dismantle the satellite network. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans will attempt to reach Superman's Fortress. By attacking the enemy on two fronts, they have two chances to stop the makeshift satellite weapon before it is utilized.  
  
Supergirl is visibly upset with Hawkgirl's strategy. She holds her tongue while providing the Teen Titans with necessary tactical information on the Fortress of Solitude. Once Starfire and Wonder Girl have departed, the Kryptonian voices her objections. She finds it absurd that the Titans are being dispatched on a mission to her cousin's Fortress when it is she who is best suited for the task. The Girl of Steel questions Hawkgirl's leadership and suggests she is dooming them all.  
  
Hawkgirl has no tolerance for this harsh criticism. She grabs Supergirl by her top, grasping both neckline and cape, and slams her up against the doorjamb of the Hawkship bridge. The Thanagarian lambastes her comrade in condescending tones. Saliva spews from her lips as she loudly scolds the Kryptonian. Supergirl overcomes her initial shock at Hawkgirl's aggressive response. She forcibly removes the Justice Leaguer's hands from around her collar and the two women continue their heated exchange for a few moments.  
  
Cooler heads soon prevail to the extent that they are able to proceed with their mission. The welfare of Earth trivializes their personal feelings. As the Hawkship climbs into the Earth's upper atmosphere, Supergirl reflects upon her confrontation with Hawkgirl. This is not the first time she has felt such resentment towards a Justice League member although never before has it been this ugly.  
  
*****  
  
Kara first arrived on Earth six and a half years ago. Similar to her cousin Kal-El, her parents rocketed her to Earth to spare her the demise that claimed her native Argo City. The lighter gravity and yellow sun of her new world endowed her with incredible super powers. She was united with her older cousin, who tutored her to use her newfound abilities both effectively and safely. Superman kept Kara's presence on Earth a secret for her first couple years to give her time to adjust to her new life. He eased her into her role as Supergirl by utilizing her as his secret weapon.   
  
Superman officially unveiled his cousin Supergirl to the world when she was 15 years of age. Endearing and innocent, with obvious ties to Superman, pretty young Kara became an overnight sensation. There were magazine cover stories, television appearances and lucrative endorsement offers. The "Super-Do" became the fashion statement for teenage girls throughout the globe. In a matter of weeks her popularity escalated such that she ranked with Superman and Wonder Woman as the world's hottest personalities.  
  
Drawing upon his own similar experiences, Superman guided Kara in the handling of her public life. He too had become an instant celebrity, albeit ten years earlier. They shared the same heritage and powers. As a member of the press in his civilian guise, Superman was well equipped to deal with the media. He had believed that his expertise and tutelage would be enough to allow Supergirl to cope with the onset of fame. Unfortunately, he recognized too late that the specifics of his cousin's circumstances made her path a tougher one than his.  
  
Kal-El arrived on Earth as a toddler. He was raised by loving foster parents Jonathan and Martha Kent. Clark Kent lived on a farm in Smallville, Kansas and learned about human customs and values within the framework of a morally sound family and community. He befriended Earth children and grew up as one of them.  
  
Jonathan and Martha informed their son of his true nature when he was 12 years old. Clark had always been a superior child in terms of athletics, strength, agility and resistance to disease. As he entered puberty, his Kryptonian genetics really asserted themselves. His now famous super powers developed swiftly over the next year. By age 14, Clark Kent was the most powerful being on Earth.  
  
Clark's psyche had not accelerated at the same rate as his physiology. He was a shy country boy who was somewhat overwhelmed by what he had become. His parents stood by him throughout his unusual youth. They convinced him that everything happens for a reason. Clark soon came to understand that he was given these great gifts as a means of repaying his adoptive world for the safe haven it had provided for him.  
  
Clark used his powers secretly until his graduation from Metropolis University. He had learned how to master his extraordinary abilities while in obscurity. He was then ready physically and emotionally to introduce himself to the world as a super hero. His initial appearance was so impressive and stunning that Clark's future wife, ace reporter Lois Lane, dubbed him with the moniker 'Superman'.  
  
While Superman recognized the parallels in their personal histories, he did not fully appreciate the differences until Supergirl's presence had been made public. Kara lived the first 13 years of her life with her parents in Argo City. She was raised to follow Kryptonian beliefs and practices, thus she was unfamiliar with Earth customs. Life was full of adjustments. As Supergirl, her naiveté was accepted. Her occasional faux pas was greeted with a light-hearted chuckle by an adoring public and press. As Linda Lee Danvers, however, she was a social outcast.  
  
Supergirl was very uncomfortable playing the role of Linda Danvers. She was not adept at juggling her dual identities and would occasionally make a bad impression as a result. She would abruptly walk away from a conversation or inexplicably leave the classroom to attend to her super business. Kara didn't have common social frames of reference to fall back upon with her new peers. Television and movies were foreign to her. Their games were different. She recognized none of the pop music icons. Linda frequently wore her familiar Kryptonian style clothing which stood out as odd and negatively individualistic. Linda Danvers was perceived as aloof and was not invited to parties. There were no dates despite the fact that many of the guys had Supergirl's picture proudly displayed in their lockers.  
  
Kara revered her mentor and largely refrained from complaint. She was happy to be alive and grateful for the kindness that Kal-El had always demonstrated. She did not wish to burden Superman with what she considered to be trivial problems. Her keen mind was such that she picked up her schoolwork very quickly. Her grades were strong despite the occasional disciplinary problems for unexcused and unexplained absences. As a result, Kal-El was unaware for some time the difficulty his cousin was really having in her new environment.  
  
Superman finally learned of Kara's troubles through Robin. The Teen Wonder contacted him in the aftermath of an ill-fated adventure she had had with the Teen Titans. Robin was concerned about the young super heroine and felt that Superman should be apprised of the situation.  
  
The Teen Titans had taken a great interest in Supergirl since her spectacular debut a few months earlier. They were considering her for membership in their group when a special case presented itself. The Titans were trying to crack a notorious drug ring which had been operating in the school systems of Central City. The best way to do so was to go in undercover as students. Ideally, the best arrangement was to have two guys and two girls so that they could pair up when the setting called for it. Robin and Wonder Girl were matched up, but there was no one for Kid Flash. Lileth had left the Titans and was unavailable. Starfire could not pass herself off as a human student while Raven was not well-suited for such a task. The logical choice was to recruit Supergirl to help them out. If she worked out well, they could then try to convince her to join.  
  
Supergirl was anxious to help the Teen Titans. She had followed the exploits of both the Justice League and the Teen Titans, but had not yet worked with either group. This was an exciting opportunity to meet fellow teenage heroes and heroines. It would mark the first time she ventured into action with anyone other than Superman.  
  
From the outset the Titans noticed how uneasy Supergirl was. Robin presumed it was due to the stress of being undercover, but Wonder Girl knew otherwise. Having spent much of her childhood on Paradise Island, the Amazon understood what it was like to be a stranger in a new land. Donna took the Kryptonian under her wing. She aided Kara with her fashions, make-up and hair. Donna discretely offered tips to assist Supergirl in her efforts to fit in. Kara was indebted to Wonder Girl whom she quickly took to as a friend. Following Donna's advice, Supergirl was able to maintain her cover as the four teens closed in on their targets.  
  
As part of their ploy, Supergirl and Kid Flash pretended to be romantically involved. They enjoyed movies and dances and spent a lot of time together. Kid Flash initially considered it a thrill to be paired with the sensational Supergirl, but he never lost sight of their goal. As the days passed, Wally West sensed that Kara was no longer playacting. She was becoming more assertive in their "relationship" even if so doing endangered their cover. Wally addressed his concerns with her, but she reassured him that all was well.  
  
At first Robin and Wonder Girl found Kid Flash's dilemma to be quite amusing. They too noticed that Kara was taking their charade a bit too seriously, but they saw nothing particularly wrong with this. A legion of teens throughout the world would have envied Kid Flash for his new love interest. Alas, none of them anticipated what was soon to happen.  
  
The Titans had learned that a big shipment of cocaine was being delivered using the school prom as an innocent cover. The drop would be made in the final hour of the event. The Titans' couples were in attendance and in perfect position to apprehend a key figure in the slippery drug ring.  
Supergirl was very antsy from the moment she and Kid Flash arrived. Dick believed that she was experiencing jitters because of the impending sting operation. Kara was so tense and wired that if the Titans didn't know any better, they would have suspected she was taking drugs. Wally suggested they dance in the hope that the activity would help her relax.  
  
Once on the dance floor, Kara lost all sense of where she was. Her focus was solely on her partner. She was oblivious to the other couples and their mission had all but faded from her memory. Around and around Kara and Wally went. Everyone stopped to watch the incredible spectacle unfolding as the two whirled about at speeds impossible for the normal human.   
  
Dick and Donna were momentarily stunned, for they surely knew their entire cover was blown. To their collective horror, they realized that was the least of their concerns. Supergirl embraced Kid Flash and locked lips in an intense kiss. She inadvertently siphoned the air from Wally's lungs. Nearing asphyxiation, Kid Flash instinctively vibrated himself free of Kara's embrace and propelled himself across the room.  
  
Wonder Girl raced to Kid Flash's aid. She found the speedster unconscious and applied mouth to mouth resuscitation to revive him. Robin did his best to calm the students and he insisted that everyone evacuate the hall. Meanwhile Supergirl had collapsed to the floor, shocked and terrified by what she had just done. She slowly came to her senses and rose to her feet. The Kryptonian hastily apologized to the Titans for the trouble she had caused and flew off in tears before they could stop her.  
  
Robin feared that there may have been something physically or emotionally wrong with Supergirl. He assured Superman that Kid Flash was OK, but he also noted that had it not been for his super speed, he would likely have been killed. The Teen Titans did not wish to make a big issue out of this incident. Supergirl had the potential to be a great super heroine and they didn't want to jeopardize her career. The Titans had to be sure however that Supergirl did not pose a danger to others or herself.  
  
The guilt that Superman felt ran deep as he assured Robin that he would resolve the matter. The Man of Steel knew full well what had happened. It was the result of several factors which he had unwittingly failed to consider.  
  
Through record tapes included on his spacecraft, Superman learned of his people's history and biology. His ancestors were a hardy species which conquered its worst diseases. People lived increasingly long lives. The government recognized the inevitable problem of over population, but it wasn't until it reached critical proportions that extreme action was taken.  
  
Three centuries prior to Kal-El's birth, the entire pre-adult population of Krypton was subjected to a revolutionary genetic reconditioning effort. Via artificial means, the hormones which control sexual reproduction were altered. Puberty was essentially divided into two phases which occur roughly twenty years apart. Children still matured physically beginning in their early teens. Growth ceased around the age of twenty. The maturation of reproductive organs and the corresponding drives were delayed until one's mid-thirties. The upper threshold for procreation remained the same; therefore women were limited to a 5-10 year window to bear their young.  
  
This practice drew harsh criticism from religious activists and it was eventually outlawed nineteen years later. By that time however, the initiative had had its desired effect. The next generation of Krypton had been completely altered genetically. The society soon developed new customs consistent with the change. Conception was very much a sacred ritual which was not be attempted until a woman reached her 35th year. As a result of this sweeping endeavor, the planet's over population problem was averted.   
  
As the decades and centuries passed, the original Kryptonian DNA coding began reasserting itself throughout the society. The species was reverting back to its former condition. The powerful physiological urges directly conflicted with Kryptonian law and custom. With each passing generation, this conflict grew in intensity as the genetic reversion further progressed. It proved to be especially difficult for the female population. Women were compelled by society to suppress their most fundamental biological impulses. Occasionally this led to psychological problems or deviant behavior. Most often, however, the ramifications became evident during the "bearing time". The initial release of pent up desires and energy proved very traumatic.   
  
Superman was spared the effects of the genetic reengineering. He attributed this almost totally to the development of his super powers; therefore he reasoned that Supergirl's meta-human body chemistry would do the same for her. Kal-El did not realize, however, that his super physiology played only a small role in his case. Kryptonian men traditionally suffered fewer ill effects from the genetic changes. In addition, having been raised as an Earthling, Kal-El's environment served to break him of the conditioning of his people.   
  
Superman conducted a battery of tests on Kara which confirmed his worst suspicions that his cousin's body was in turmoil. Unlike the Man of Steel, Supergirl's powers manifested themselves almost immediately upon initially entering Earth's atmosphere. A normal Kryptonian girl was suddenly endowed with incredible abilities seemingly with the flip of a switch. Her super metabolism had indeed accelerated the reengineering process. Her physiology was on target for full genetic maturation by age 21, unprecedented for Kryptonian women for nearly four centuries.   
  
Emotionally Kara was ill prepared to handle such swift and diverse changes. She was shaken but coping. She remained prone to powerful emotional releases for the next five years. It was unclear whether her physiology was safely compatible with humankind, but it was imperative that she avoid any romantic interludes or relationships until her physical crisis had passed.  
  
For her own well being, Supergirl quietly cut back on her activities. She respectfully declined public appearances and distanced herself from the media. There was more to life than just super heroics. Kal-El advised her to focus upon her Linda Danvers persona. It was important for her to make friends and fit in.  
  
Ironically enough, the Justice League of America chose that very time to target Supergirl for membership. The league of course was unaware of the young heroine's recent difficulties; for the Teen Titans kept the matter internal. Superman had also refrained from mentioning it, because her problems were of a highly personal nature and were best left unspoken.  
  
The Justice League was expanding its membership for the first time and Supergirl was the most coveted nominee. The League had taken much criticism from the press during its early years due to its imbalanced roster. Wonder Woman was the lone female, but the addition of Supergirl would remedy that. Her high profile status would improve the JLA's image and her great abilities would bolster their might. Diana theorized that the league would be an ideal training ground for Supergirl. She was very anxious to work with Kara and assist in molding her into the great heroine she was destined to be. They would be friends, colleagues and sisters.  
  
It has never been easy for Superman to say "no" to Wonder Woman. Diana has a presence like no one else. She is never one to waste words on trivial arguments, so when she does speak her mind, people listen. Kal-El had to counter the Amazon's appeal with one of his own. He knew he could make his case with the whole truth, but in so doing he would betray Kara's dignity. He could not bear to do that, so he chose instead to offer selected portions of the truth. Superman convinced his fellow leaguers that his cousin was having difficulty adjusting to her new life on Earth. She needed less activity as Supergirl, not more. The Justice League abided by Superman's recommendation and ultimately tabbed Black Canary for membership. Kara was designated as a "member in waiting"; she would be approached to join once Kal deemed her ready.  
  
Supergirl was free to pursue her dreams at her own pace, but her reputation suffered on multiple fronts. Her sudden decision to eliminate public appearances and interviews was judged by many as standoffish. The media had made her a big star. The heroine seemingly basked in the glory of that fame until it was no longer convenient. She had let her powers and fame go to her head. The common man was no longer worthy of her time beyond the brief contact necessitated by her super feats.  
  
Kara was a very sensitive young girl and she took the criticism very hard. It was unfair because there were mitigating circumstances, most of which were unknown. Public opinion should have been more kind, especially considering her continued super heroic contributions. Alas, as swiftly as it made her famous, public opinion tore her down.  
  
Over the next few years, Supergirl occasionally found herself in position to team up with Justice League members. The leaguers had preconceived notions about Supergirl based upon the media's negative depiction and her mentor's apparent lack of confidence in her. She had potential, but was immature. The veterans were reluctant to trust in her judgment and they called the shots. Kara sensed the league's general attitude and she resented it. She responded with subtle rebellion. She petulantly hinted that she was every bit as good as they were. Encounters with Flash, Wonder Woman, Atom and Batman proved successful, yet touchy as a result.   
  
*****  
  
The Hawkship slows to a halt 1,000 kilometers away from an orbiting communications satellite. Located above Iceland, the ship's computer has identified it as the hub for the burgeoning energy weapon. As is the case with its sister vessels, this satellite is protected by an invisible forcefield. The super heroines must penetrate that barrier and deactivate the device. The weapon could be utilized at any moment, but calculations are such that it will take another 18 minutes for it to become sufficiently charged to annihilate the entire female population of Earth.  
  
Hawkgirl possesses the technical expertise to effect the required adjustments. She must reach the satellite and have three uninterrupted minutes to accomplish the task. The Hawkship itself has the means to disrupt the forcefield but to do so it must be within weapons range. The heroines dare not risk bringing the ship that close because scans indicate that there are proximity alarms in place. The Hawkship would trigger such sensors and likely cause the weapon to activate. The super heroines must therefore fly themselves in. Their very own bodies will trip the alarm, but not until they are much closer to their target.  
  
To avoid detection, Supergirl creates a diversion. The Kryptonian quickly gathers small asteroid and meteorite fragments floating in nearby space. She fuses them into a large meteor which she hurls past the satellite. The alien sensors zero in on it immediately. The super heroines have a split second while the meteor is identified and ruled out as a threat. Supergirl uses that moment to carve a small opening in the forcefield with her heat vision. At super speed, the heroines soar through the breach into the vicinity of their goal.  
  
Hawkgirl sets to work. She removes the outer access panel and quickly studies the alien enhancements to determine her next move. The situation is tense yet the Thanagarian remains cool and focused. The heroines are now committed to their assignment for the gap in the forcefield has automatically been resealed. They will be detected should they attempt to leave without disarming the weapon.   
  
The calm is abruptly shattered with a jolt of energy that surges from the satellite into Hawkgirl's body. The blast is similar to that which will be unleashed into unsuspecting women throughout the world below if the weapon is fired. Such an attack would kill a human female. Her Thanagarian physique enables Hawkgirl to survive the attack, although she is momentarily stunned.  
  
Supergirl springs to her partner's aid. Alien defense technology incorporated into the machine has been invoked. A second pulse of energy is discharged towards the defenseless Justice Leaguer, but Supergirl intersperses her own body to form a shield. The Kryptonian shrugs it off with ease only to find the enemy is especially prepared for her. A hidden panel slides open thus revealing a supplemental compartment containing a two pound chunk of green Kryptonite.  
  
Positioned a mere five feet away from the satellite, Supergirl experiences the toxic effects instantaneously. Her mighty powers ebb swiftly. Her skin burns as it begins to show a slight tint of green. Her heart races and she buckles over in pain. Were it not for the vacuum of space, her screams of agony could be heard for miles.  
  
Hawkgirl slowly regains her senses. She is not yet aware of her surroundings or the imminent peril both she and Kara face. The satellite dispenses a third energy blast at Shayera. Instinctively, Supergirl once again shields the Thanagarian from a potentially fatal strike. This effort further drains the Girl of Steel who no longer possesses the strength to flee or defend herself.  
  
The automated defense system escalates its assault against Supergirl. Mechanical tentacles emerge from the underbelly of the satellite. The Kryptonian is ensnared and drawn in. The radiation continues to bombard her ever weakening body. An ominous tube ascends from below. It latches itself onto her face, covering her nose and mouth. The tube forcefully pumps Kryptonite gas down her esophagus into her lungs and stomach.  
  
The concentrated attack against Supergirl affords Hawkgirl the opportunity to recover. The Thanagarian looks on in horror at the dire predicament her ally faces. She soars to Kara's defense, tearing into the tentacles that bind her. Hawkgirl rips the horrible tube away from Supergirl's face and carries her away from the scene.  
  
Hawkgirl faces a no-win situation. The satellite has not been disarmed and it is too well protected for her to stop it alone. Supergirl is dying from Kryptonite radiation poisoning. Her only hope is the technology aboard the Hawkship. They must return to it at once, yet even that option is out. The forcefield is still in place and Hawkgirl hasn't the means to break through it into the space beyond.  
  
To Shayera's astonishment, the semi-conscious Supergirl remains aware of the circumstances. She overcomes her pain, disorientation, and exhaustion to unleash one short burst of heat vision at the forcefield. Although it lacks its usual intensity, the beams temporarily weaken the barrier. Hawkgirl is able to fly both herself and her now unconscious partner through to escape.  



	2. The Welcoming Committee?

TO SILENCE A DEADLY SILENCE  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
One doesn't need the aid of Thanagarian diagnostic equipment to realize that Supergirl's condition is critical. Her skin color has turned olive green, a frightening sign of acute Kryptonite exposure. Kara is now comatose as her body burns with fever. She perspires profusely. Her breath is labored and her heartbeat is irregular.  
  
The next few moments are vital. Kryptonians derive their super powers on Earth due mostly to its yellow sun. Hawkgirl therefore pilots her ship as near to the sun as she dare go. She reconfigures the ship's energy shielding to absorb the sunlight like solar panels. Shayera bathes Kara's body head to toe in concentrated yellow light. This proves helpful. Supergirl's pulse grows stronger and her breathing is easier. Her complexion, though still horribly green, improves slightly.  
  
Supergirl still remains in grave danger due to the inhalation of Kryptonite gas. Millions of deadly Kryptonite particles have immersed themselves in her bloodstream. All of her vital organs have been infested from within with the toxin. Supergirl's lungs have suffered the worst damage of course, but Thanagarian instruments show that her heart, kidneys and liver are also failing.  
  
Hawkgirl must eradicate the Kryptonite within Supergirl as swiftly as possible. It can't be removed by conventional means, because it is so widespread and the patient's body tissue is invulnerable. Fortunately Shayera is aware of the molecular properties of Kryptonite. It is highly attracted to magnetism; therefore Hawkgirl uses magnetic waves to draw all of particles into Kara's digestive tract. The high concentration of Kryptonite may prove irreparably damaging to Supergirl's stomach and intestines, but it's a chance that must be taken. Kryptonite is the one substance native to the late planet Krypton which is not invulnerable on Earth. The acids within Supergirl's digestive system will dissolve the Kryptonite particles down to the sub-molecular level, thus neutralizing their lethal effects.  
  
Hawkgirl monitors her diagnostic equipment. Her patient remains comatose although her vital signs are improving. Shayera knows that, regardless of the personal risk, she must make another attempt to disarm the satellite. First however, she will ensure that Kara will survive her ordeal.  
  
As she attends to the Kryptonian's needs, Hawkgirl can't help but consider the irony. She has resented the young woman lying before her ever since arriving on Earth. Convinced that Supergirl was a mere child with Superman's powers, Shayera has never respected her. She has perceived Kara as a petulant girl who hadn't earned her privileged position and accolades. On this day, all that has changed. Supergirl has saved her life twice and demonstrated heroism at its best. Hawkgirl is embarrassed that she has held Kara accountable for events beyond her control.  
  
*****  
  
Shayera Hol was an accomplished soldier in the Thanagarian defense command. Her prowess in times of war was legendary. Her skills with both weapons and hand to hand combat enabled her to gain quick promotions. Along with her husband Katar, she was amongst the finest officers in the military.  
  
In many ways, life was very rewarding for Shayera and Katar. As elite officers, they lived a life of luxury while off duty. The government afforded its peace keepers the best accommodations. The couple vacationed in the most ideal locales. They never wanted for material things.  
  
Alas the civilians of Thanagar enjoyed no such comforts. Their world had been at war with the Khund Empire for 75 years. Although their military was successful in staving off the enemy, Thanagar paid a heavy price. The government had declared martial law during the conflict to maintain order and expose traitors and collaborators. When the hostilities ceased, officials opted not to repeal the martial law and the planet officially became a police state.  
  
Over time, Katar began doubting his leaders. He saw the overzealous, oppressive tactics of the military firsthand. As a trained soldier he followed orders to the letter, but he eventually reached a point where his conscience would no longer permit him to continue his duties. Katar Hol spoke out against his superiors. Although it was common for civilian rebels to challenge authority, it was unprecedented for a soldier to do so. Katar incurred the wrath of his government and punishment was swift. The death penalty was ruled out in deference to his many years of loyal service; therefore he was permanently exiled from Thanagar.   
  
Shayera faced a dilemma in the aftermath of Katar's banishment. She desperately wanted to spend her life with her husband, yet she also loved her homeworld and had no desire to leave it. She felt a strong sense of duty to her government despite sharing Katar's disapproval of their methods. In an extremely difficult decision, Shayera opted to remain on Thanagar away from her husband.  
  
Katar journeyed to Earth where he could put his talents to good use. His accomplishments as Hawkman soon earned him an invitation to join the Justice League of America. His success was very gratifying, but life was incomplete without his beloved wife there at his side. He and Shayera were soul mates and it was imperative that they be reunited.  
  
Shayera became increasingly intrigued by the prospect of life on Earth. Katar had been positively received as Hawkman. He had the enviable opportunity to fight for justice in a free society as opposed to a rigid military state. He fought alongside some remarkable heroes with extraordinary abilities. The Justice League was a legendary institution so grand in deed that news of their exploits had even reached Thanagar. Shayera Hol was proud beyond words to think that her husband was deemed worthy of inclusion in their ranks.  
  
Hawkman saw the ideal opportunity to bring Shayera to Earth. The JLA desperately sought the addition of another female to their roster. Their attempt to recruit Batgirl had failed when the caped crimefighter unexpectedly declined their offer. Hawkman, newly inducted himself, advocated his wife Hawkgirl. The league had neither met nor seen Shayera in action, but Hawkman raved that she was every bit as capable as he.  
  
The league was intrigued by Hawkman's proposal, so he followed through by contacting his former superiors on Thanagar. Katar urged them to grant Shayera permission to join him on Earth without losing her citizenship. He assured them that this was strictly his initiative and that he had not discussed the possibility with his wife. He was exiled from Thanagar, but he was adamant in his desire that Shayera not suffer the same fate.  
  
Typically, the closed-minded Thanagarian government would not seriously consider such a request, especially from one as "notorious" as Katar Hol. In this case, however, they saw a wisdom in it. The ruling council was well aware of his exploits as Hawkman. They realized that they could capitalize on the high profile triumphs of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Thanagar had lived in relative isolation; they were generally regarded as a people not to be trusted. The Justice League exposure could change that and open up new opportunities.  
  
The council agreed to Katar's proposal, but insisted upon several non-negotiable stipulations. Shayera Hol would be unofficially released from her military obligation in one calendar year. She could then join him on Earth. Officially Shayera Hol would be considered a wanted fugitive who had forsaken her world for her husband. No record of their negotiations would be kept. Such an arrangement would ensure that the government maintains its image of unwavering strength. An unwritten deal was forged whereby both Shayera and Katar could return to Thanagar for good in twenty years. They would be granted a pardon for their past transgressions provided that they achieve continued success and fame in the JLA.  
  
Shayera was excited about the deal. She yearned to be with her husband. This arrangement allowed just that and afforded them both the chance to retire and enjoy their latter years on their native Thanagar. Shayera also relished the prospect of joining the JLA. She studied reports from Katar detailing the league's cases. She familiarized herself with her future teammates and their arch foes. Although she had never set foot on Earth or met a single Justice League member, Shayera felt as if she knew them all.  
  
A year passed and Hawkgirl embarked on her new life on Earth. It was like a second honeymoon as Katar gave Shayera the grand tour of her new home away from home. Hawkman proudly introduced his wife Hawkgirl to the media and citizens of Midway City. Hawkgirl was warmly greeted by a public which had grown to believe in her husband. Given her often antagonistic encounters with the oppressed citizenship of Thanagar, this was most refreshing. Shayera was impressed by the beauty of Earth. It had a far wider range of flora and wildlife than Thanagar. The view from outer space of the small, blue cloud-covered globe was invigorating.   
  
The storybook reunion of the Thanagarian couple soon soured due to Justice League politics. To the disbelief of Katar and Shayera, the JLA denied her admission into their ranks. They welcomed her to Earth and looked forward to occasionally working with her when the circumstances warranted. Regarding her pending membership, the league insisted that no formal offer had ever been made. Their charter was now full, in addition to which the league's new by-laws made Hawkgirl ineligible to join.  
  
Hawkman was outraged by the Justice League's stance. He reminded them of his efforts one year earlier to admit Hawkgirl into the league in the wake of the Batgirl fiasco. Shayera was unable to leave Thanagar until she had fulfilled her obligation to the council. It was Katar's understanding that the league had accepted those terms. Batgirl had agreed to consider a temporary membership to bridge the gap until Hawkgirl's arrival.  
  
Batman offered a different interpretation of those same events, a position supported by two other influential leaguers, Green Lantern and Superman. The league had been willing to strongly consider Hawkgirl's candidacy. Unfortunately, she was unavailable at that time; therefore the JLA looked elsewhere. Batgirl never did sign on in a temporary capacity because Black Canary was deemed a worthy alternative. Since Dinah had worked out so well, there was no pressing need to specifically seek another female addition.  
  
In the past few months the Justice League had rewritten their constitution due to concerns posed by the United Nations. The JLA was a respected organization, but there was a burgeoning fear that they were growing too powerful. The most recent additions of Elongated Man and the Atom served to further this impression. Measures were needed to limit the roster. The league was free to select its members as it sees fit, provided they not exceed the maximum as decreed by the UN. No such limit had been negotiated, but the JLA gave its assurances that no further expansion would take place until that issue was settled.  
  
The JLA revised its own rules regarding potential candidates for admission. They implemented the Method of Operation (MO) rule which stipulates that all prospective members must have abilities and techniques unique unto themselves. The rationale behind this amendment was that the JLA derived its strength from its diversity. Its membership came from different backgrounds. Some had great powers while others relied solely upon superior conditioning and crime fighting tactics. With assorted experiences, values and talents, the Leaguers complemented each other superbly. They were not merely a group of accomplished solo stars; rather they were the greatest force for good in the world.  
  
With the advent of expansion, the Justice League began to recognize the inherent dangers in adding a new colleague whose talents are similar to those of a current member. Not only would the diversity of the JLA be partially compromised, but a greater concern was the personal dynamics of the organization. Although each of the leaguers was dedicated to justice, there was hardly a consensus on the best means of achieving it. Tensions often surfaced as the priorities of members conflicted. Petty bickering was inevitable if the protégés of certain leaguers were allowed to join while others were denied.   
  
Hawkman argued his case for Hawkgirl with his fellow leaguers to no avail. He had minimal support within the ranks. Few members would dare challenge league protocol, especially with Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern all staunchly advocating it. The best Katar could attain was a silent minority that was willing to observe Hawkgirl in action and advocate her membership if she proved worthy.  
  
Both Hawkman and Hawkgirl were distressed over the situation. Although Shayera absolved her husband of any blame in this misunderstanding, the stark reality was that their future was in dire jeopardy. The Thanagarian council did not willingly grant Shayera her release from service. Publicly, the government had strategically positioned itself to reap the benefits from the JLA status of Hawkman and Hawkgirl. Privately, they hoped that Shayera and Katar would stumble. The council would no doubt seize upon any perceived failure to nullify their secret deal with the Hols thus barring them from Thanagar forever.   
  
Thanagarian soldiers, by their training and nature, are very proud individuals. They are skilled warriors with an extremely high code of honor. They do not seek or accept leniency or pity. To discuss personal hardships with anyone outside of one's family is unthinkable. A soldier's personal affairs are his private burden and are not to be shared with others.  
  
While Katar and Shayera had philosophical differences with the Thanagarian authorities, they espoused the proud code of the soldier. Katar volunteered very little background information to his Justice League colleagues, beyond the need to know basics. He noted that he was apart from his wife Shayera and unable to return to Thanagar. Hawkman did not reveal that he had been exiled. He also refrained from divulging details of the clandestine arrangement he had made with his government that allowed Hawkgirl to join him on Earth. These were considered private matters.  
  
It seemed as if Hawkman and Hawkgirl had little recourse. They would not divulge the specifics of Shayera's journey to Earth for it violated every measure of honor they so steadfastly believed in. To ask the JLA to induct Shayera so as to maintain their hope of one day returning home was blatantly selfish. Hawkgirl would have to be accepted for the right reasons rather than out of sympathy for their plight.  
  
The irony of their circumstances was not lost on Shayera and Katar. They had essentially left Thanagar to escape the restrictive authority of a military state. Earth offered them the freedom to pursue their dreams, yet it was that same liberty which now threatened their futures. The JLA was free to make and enforce its own rules regardless of fairness or principle. This would not happen on Thanagar, where the laws were not open to interpretation or favoritism. A worthy peace keeper was treated with respect and impartiality within the framework of the society.  
  
The Hols soon realized that they were approaching their dilemma incorrectly. They were thinking in Thanagarian terms instead of Terran. Earth has many advantages over Thanagar, freedom being the biggest. So valued is freedom, that institutions are firmly in place to best ensure it. It was time for Katar and Shayera to avail themselves of legal counsel.  
  
*****  
  
Superheroes are no strangers to courtrooms, for they are often required to give testimony against criminals they've corralled. It is quite another matter for them to face allegations, especially from one of their own. The Justice League of America wanted no part of a public hearing of Hawkgirl's grievance. Fortunately, Shayera and Katar maintained the appropriate perspective and sought not to jeopardize the image of the JLA if at all avoidable. As a result, the two parties agreed to discuss their differences before an impartial mediator who would seek an amicable resolution.   
  
The proceedings were held on the JLA satellite. Although it was to be an informal setting, both sides secured legal representation to safeguard their respective interests. Hawkgirl and Hawkman hired the law firm of Farley and Horton. Peter Farley had previously represented the Flash when super villains had made unsubstantiated charges against the hero. On this occasion, it was Farley's partner, Cecile Horton, who joined the Thanagarians for the meeting. A spunky and talented attorney, Ms. Horton would later go on to attain international fame defending the Scarlet Speedster of murder charges in the death of his arch nemesis, Reverse Flash.   
  
After some debate, the JLA followed the Atom's suggestion by hiring attorney Jean Loring to represent them. Ms. Loring had neither a big reputation nor a lengthy resume of legal triumphs, but she had several reassuring qualities. The Atom vouched for her skills. She was sharp as a tack and could be a tiger shark in the courtroom when she had to be. Furthermore, as Ray Palmer, the Atom was engaged to Loring. He had not as yet divulged his secret identity to her, but that was soon to come. He trusted her implicitly and believed that the JLA could have the utmost faith in her professional ethics regarding lawyer-client privilege. Another key point in Loring's favor was that she was female. In the event that the case escalated to a public forum, the predominantly male Justice League would be facing discrimination charges from a woman. Hiring a relatively unknown female lawyer demonstrated an open-minded approach regarding both gender and qualifications.  
  
By mutual agreement of both sides J'Onn J'Onzz, the Martian Manhunter, served as the mediator. J'Onzz was an ideal choice, because he possessed a unique understanding of each side. As a founding member of the JLA, the inactive hero was well versed in league protocol and appreciated the inherent complexities in its policies. Being of alien origin, the Martian Manhunter could surely empathize with the obstacles the Thanagarians were facing in adapting to a foreign world.  
  
The large conference room was filled to capacity as J'Onn J'Onzz called the session to order. The entire active roster of the JLA was in attendance. Opinions within the ranks varied considerably; some viewed the case as an insult, while others admired Hawkgirl's chutzpah. In addition to the JLA, Hawkgirl and the two attorneys, a reluctant Supergirl was also on hand. The Girl of Steel was disgruntled and confused. Kara was not particularly comfortable associating with the leaguers and she clearly had not anticipated spending her day in this forum.   
  
The Martian Manhunter recognized that he needed to dictate the structure and pace from the outset to ensure that these proceedings were productive. As such, the lawyers had to be involved to allow for an organized series of questions and answers. J'Onn did not desire, however, for this effort to become a tedious legal exercise with individuals being grilled on a witness stand. There was a middle ground to which the Manhunter continuously sought to guide the participants.  
  
In getting started, each attorney offered opening statements to briefly summarize the situation from the viewpoints of their respective clients. On Hawkgirl's behalf, Cecile Horton asserted that through Hawkman's initiatives the Thanagarian had been offered membership in the Justice League one year earlier. Hawkgirl had forsaken her home planet to bring her great talents and courage to Earth. Alas, instead of a warm welcome from the JLA, she received a cold rejection. Horton argued that this action was a combination of expost facto implementation of policy, prejudicial rules, and selective enforcement of those said rules.  
  
Jean Loring was very deferential towards Hawkgirl in her opening remarks. The lawyer welcomed Shayera to Earth and wished her good fortune. She calmly insisted however that the JLA was not at fault here. Rather, in an honest misunderstanding, Hawkman mistakenly believed that a membership had been offered to his wife. The attorney noted that the JLA felt badly about this situation, especially since Hawkgirl had relinquished her job and home on Thanagar, but ultimately the responsibility for those actions was hers. Loring theorized that the true driving force behind this confusion was the passionate love that Hawkman and Hawkgirl share for one another, a love that drove them to be reunited.  
  
The plaintiffs spoke first so as to explain the basis for their initiative against the JLA. Hawkgirl was very uneasy addressing the group. She was a soldier not a diplomat, yet here she had to choose her words very carefully. Shayera did not wish to alienate the very people she hoped to soon fight alongside. Cecile Horton had repeatedly emphasized to the Thanagarians that Hawkgirl was the sympathetic figure in this case. Proud Shayera loathed the prospect of seeking pity; therefore she resisted most of her attorney's advice on posturing and simply stated the facts as she knew them.  
  
Katar Hol corroborated his wife's account and offered his recollection of the events which led to the membership offer. As per Horton's earlier coaching, Hawkman detailed a firm timetable of events. His testimony made it very clear that the offer had been made prior to any changes in the JLA constitution or its typical practices.   
  
Equally uncomfortable with testifying against his colleagues, Hawkman prepared to turn the floor over to Superman when Cecile Horton interjected. J'Onn J'Onzz was quick to caution Ms. Horton, for he insisted upon an informal proceeding. The lawyer took Katar's hand and apologized first to him and subsequently to the Martian Manhunter for speaking out of turn. In so doing, Horton subtly tapped Katar's wedding band three times with her index finger.  
  
Katar picked up on his attorney's intentions without her having to spell them out. As per Jean Loring's opening remarks, it was obvious that the defense was attempting to suggest the old adage "love is blind". Under that premise, Hawkman had believed what he wanted to believe, namely that a membership offer was on the table when in actuality it was not. The super hero refuted this notion. He professed that he had not allowed passion to betray his judgment. He had always separated personal and professional issues. Katar noted that as a trained soldier, he puts duty above all else. He recounted instances on Thanagar where both he and his wife had been forced to leave the other in a dangerous situation because their responsibilities mandated it.  
  
Superman and Batman spoke on behalf of the Justice League. The Man of Steel countered Hawkman's testimony by asserting that no official membership offer had been tendered. He acknowledged that the subject had been broached, but that Shayera's unavailability at that time had caused the league to seek other alternatives. Batman added that the minutes from the JLA meetings confirmed their interpretation of events rather than Katar's.   
  
The Martian Manhunter declared a fifteen minute recess after all of the interested parties had been given a chance to speak uncontestedly. To this point, the tone of the gathering had been very civil. J'Onn feared this would soon change, for there seemed little hope for a mutually advantageous result. It was essentially Hawkman's word versus that of his colleagues as to whether an offer had been made. Katar had no tangible proof of such and clearly a court would rule in the JLA's favor in this regard.   
  
To establish their case, the Thanagarians therefore had no choice but to attack the league's admissions standards and practices. The Manhunter knew that this would stir emotions, for the league itself was somewhat divided on the merits of its own policies. The senior members tended to advocate the new rules whereas many of the newer, less influential constituents were skeptical. J'Onzz himself harbored considerable doubts about the Methods of Operation rule, although as mediator it was not his place to vocalize them.   
  
J'Onn glanced over at Supergirl as he retook his seat at the table. It was no mystery to him why the young heroine was there. Her status as a "member in waiting" was suspicious, to say the very least. This designation effectively circumvented the M.O. rule, a policy which precluded Hawkgirl, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Nightwing, Aqualad and many others from ever joining the JLA ranks. Despite the league's insistence to the contrary, it was hard not to view this situation as hypocritical.  
  
Several groans emanated from the masses as Cecile Horton urged J'Onn J'Onzz to allow an interrogation of Supergirl. It took a concerted effort on the mediator's part to suppress a grimace of his own. J'Onzz did not want this hearing to degenerate into a bitter war of words, yet he understood real issues had to be addressed. It was far better that such ground be covered there, behind closed doors, than in a public courthouse. J'Onzz therefore acquiesced, with the provisal that the attorney respect the process and his guidelines.  
  
Horton recognized the unusual dynamics at work. Clearly, the Martian Manhunter was not inclined to grant her the opportunity to question a parade of Justice Leaguers. Her clients were so bound by honor that she feared they would object to forwarding the matter to the courts. The lawyer reasoned that her entire case most likely rested upon her exchange with Supergirl. She had to elicit damaging testimony which would pressure the JLA into a concession.  
  
To eliminate the feel of a courtroom, both Supergirl and Cecile Horton remained seated. Although she would have much preferred to pace before her witness, the attorney was very optimistic. Until this moment, Supergirl had been disinterested in the entire affair. Now, the Kryptonian sat defiantly across the table from Horton and her clients. The lawyer sensed that Kara was anxious to get the matter over with so she could be excused. Horton had banked upon this impatience in choosing Supergirl. The young heroine was inexperienced in handling cross examinations and her current disposition played perfectly into Horton's hands.   
  
"Supergirl." Cecile Horton began. "SUPER ... girl. Rocketed to our world via the late planet Krypton. Faster than a speeding bullet. More powerful than a locomotive. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. That's a pretty fair, albeit incomplete, description of SUPER ... man . Curiously, this synopsis is equally descriptive of you, isn't it SUPER ... girl?" Kara responded with a simple "Yes", while containing her resentment for the arrogant tone of her inquisitor.   
  
"Superman is your cousin, is he not?" the lawyer asked. Supergirl nodded. "Of course." Horton jested. "How silly of me not to have noticed the big S across your chest and your long red cape!"   
  
"Objection!" Jean Loring proclaimed as she sprang from her seat. Superman also began to rise, but refrained upon seeing Loring's immediate response. "She's badgering the witness!" the attorney argued. J'Onn J'Onzz agreed with Loring and warned Ms. Horton to treat Supergirl more respectfully,  
  
"So, you're Superman's cousin." Horton continued. "You have the same powers and abilities that he does. You've modeled your costume and style after him. Do you consider yourself special, Supergirl?" the lawyer queried. Kara pondered the question momentarily. "I have been blessed with special powers and can perform amazing feats." she responded. "Your special powers make you a superior woman, don't they Supergirl?" Horton prodded. The heroine concurred to the extent that she can do things that virtually no one else can.  
  
"Being Supergirl sure has its perks." Ms. Horton suggested. "You can do most anything. The key to the city is yours anywhere you fly off to. Your list of potential male suitors must be miles long. Opportunities are there for you that even fellow heroes and heroines can't imagine. Apparently, that even includes joining the JLA."   
  
Supergirl stared angrily at Cecile Horton. The lawyer knew she had struck a nerve with the heroine. "As super heroics go, do your awesome powers entitle you to greater privilege than everyone else?" Before Kara could respond, the lawyer added "You've got a membership waiting for you on a silver platter when you're done with college, but Wonder Girl doesn't. My client Hawkgirl is a formidable Thanagarian soldier, yet she's being stonewalled because her abilities mirror her husband's. Why, SUPER .. girl, do you get preferential treatment?"  
  
Kara could bide her tongue no longer. The irritated Kryptonian stood up and vented her frustrations for all to hear. "I don't deserve any special favors," Supergirl retorted "and I've never asked for any! I don't want to be in the Justice League! I didn't even know about this 'standing offer' until Kal told me about it yesterday." The Martian Manhunter attempted to calm the perturbed young heroine only to be rebuffed. Kara was uncharacteristically upset with Superman for arranging her JLA deal without her knowledge or consent. Her anger with her cousin would be short-lived though because she understood he always had her best interests in mind.   
  
Supergirl's ire towards Horton, and Hawkgirl by extension, was greater, for she felt her integrity was being openly questioned. "You don't know me at all!" she chastised the attorney. "You know nothing about my goals or inspirations. How dare you presume me to be a spoiled bitch who expects people to cater to my every whim!"   
  
Before storming out of the satellite, Supergirl took a parting shot at the Justice League itself.   
"I have no clue if Hawkgirl belongs in the JLA and I really don't give a damn if she gets in or not. It's ridiculous though to keep her out just because she's too much like Hawkman. I've worked with Wonder Girl and she's great. Why would I want to be part of an organization which wouldn't even consider her, since Wonder Woman's already in? Why don't you just call yourselves the League, because there's no Justice that I can see!"  
  
The conference room went momentarily silent in the wake of Supergirl's fiery departure. The Girl of Steel's critical words echoed within the consciences of the congregation. It took several minutes of soul searching before J'Onn J'Onzz finally spoke up and encouraged the group to work towards a settlement.   
  
Even the staunchest proponents of JLA policy saw the potential troubles their inflexibility could cause. The Hawkgirl and Supergirl cases would surely set precedents. As such it was deemed in the best interests of the league to adopt more reasonable entrance standards. The M.O. rule had merit and would play a significant role in screening future candidates, but it would not preclude one's entry. Regarding Hawkgirl, a sizable majority voted to consider her petition. The United Nations extended its approval and Shayera soon earned admission by passing a fair entrance test.   
  
*****  
  
The view is hazy and the sounds are muddled. She can sense the intense light and heat caressing her body, but she can't discern her surroundings. Her head is pounding and her throat feels as if it is engulfed in flame. Once powerful limbs seem like dead weight as she experiences unprecedented exhaustion. Try as she may, Kara can't even begin to sit upright. The best she can manage is to roll on her side.  
  
Supergirl resists the urge to pass out. Her mind is foggy. Her super senses are failing her. For the briefest of moments her eyesight seems to clear. Her legs come into focus, her green legs. This can't be real. It must be a nightmare Kara thinks as unconsciousness once again claims her before she can even try to scream.  
  
How much time has passed she doesn't know. Supergirl now recognizes the Hawkship, but has no recollection of how she got here. She is on a sickbed. Her skin complexion is indeed olive green, telltale evidence that her haunting nightmare is a reality. She can't just lie here. Kara must find out what's happening. Her first two attempts fail, but she finally succeeds in pulling herself up into a sitting position.  
  
Before Supergirl can attempt to stand, Hawkgirl enters the infirmary. Both women are surprised at the sight of the other. Shayera had expected her patient to still be unconscious, while Kara is floored by the strategy the Thanagarian apparently plans to employ to stop the satellite weapon. Supergirl tries to talk her out of it to no avail. Shayera must try something and she believes her plan has the best chance of success.  
  
Supergirl is no condition to join Hawkgirl as she embarks on her desperate mission. According to Shayera's brief report, Kara understands that the deadly Kryptonite within her body is being destroyed by the acids within her digestive system. She will survive, but not unscathed. Her stomach is being ravaged by ulcers whereas her lungs have taken heavy damage from the gas inhalation. Her super metabolism should eventually reverse the effects but it will take time.   
  
Kara must push herself like never before to provide Hawkgirl with backup. The heroine stops fighting her nausea and induces intense, painful vomiting. Although a terrible experience, it proves to be a great relief to Supergirl. She expunges the vast majority of the remaining Kryptonite from her body. Her skin complexion now contains only a slight hint of green. The intensified yellow light seems all the more invigorating to Kara as she feels her super strength slowly returning.  
  
Meanwhile Hawkgirl approaches the forcefield perimeter. She wears a spacesuit to provide her body additional protection. The Justice Leaguer uses a Thanagarian pulse rifle to penetrate the barrier. She is no longer worried about automatically triggering the weapon by breaching the field. Her instruments inform her that the device has lost more energy from the earlier encounter than she initially suspected. It is not yet ready to fire and Hawkgirl will do all she can to ensure that it never does.   
  
Shayera hovers alongside the satellite and resumes her earlier efforts to disable it. A series of tentacles again emerge from the underside of the machine and latch onto her. Hawkgirl rips one loose but the remainder firmly wrap her up. She manages to keep her left arm free and continues her work on the control panel.   
  
One of the cables releases its hold on Hawkgirl thus allowing its extension to change. The grappling claw transforms into a crystal through which a searing beam can be dispensed. The laser is fired at the heroine from pointblank range. The front portion of her gray colored spacesuit is penetrated, thus revealing the big 'S' across her chest. With the spacesuit now ruptured, the tentacles swiftly pry off her headgear leaving the blond-haired heroine's face and upper body open to attack.  
  
A Kryptonite assault is immediately launched. Hawkgirl's daring plan is working perfectly. The lead-lined suit, costume change and wig have tricked the alien defense mechanism into mistaking her for Supergirl. Their attacks will prove fruitless until the error is discovered. Shayera feigns pain from the Kryptonite as she literally struggles against the cumbersome tentacles.   
  
Hawkgirl is mere seconds away from success when the machine changes its tactics. The energy pulse which had neutralized her earlier is invoked again, this time on a higher setting. She takes the initial impact in the chest and it cascades throughout her body. The jolt jars her loose from the tentacles. The upper half of her spacesuit is shredded and her blonde wig flies off. Shayera is only stunned, but she would be dead had she not been wearing Supergirl's invulnerable top.  
  
The energy cannon targets Hawkgirl. Another blow will finish her, Supergirl's costume notwithstanding. Before it can fire, however, the barrel is reduced to molten metal by invisible heat vision beams. Shayera turns around to see the Girl of Steel wearing her Hawkgirl outfit. Kara wisely keeps her distance from the satellite to avoid its Kryptonite defenses. Her presence affords Hawkgirl the opportunity to zip in and complete her work. The deadly satellite weapon is now off-line and poses no threat to the planet below.  
  
Their jubilation is short-lived for Supergirl's x-ray vision tells her that the satellite is rigged to self destruct in the event that the weapon is deactivated. The Kryptonian soars in at super speed. She arrives just as the explosion commences. Hawkgirl is exposed to the blast for a fraction of a second, but Supergirl's costume shields her from serious harm. Kara is subjected to the Kryptonite released by the detonation, but her momentum carries she and Shayera far enough away from the danger.  
  
Both heroines are tired and hurting, but they are pleased with what they have accomplished. Local communication lines throughout the Earth have been opened up and an immediate deadly threat has been averted. They could each use time to recover from their ordeal, but the circumstances don't permit it. No sooner do they reach the planet's upper atmosphere when they receive an urgent distress call from Wonder Girl. She and Starfire need help at the Fortress of Solitude.   
  
Despite the grave situation they still face, Shayera Hol can't help but crack the briefest of smiles as they fly off towards the arctic. They have worked well together and gained a newfound respect for one another. "This kid would never cut it as a Thanagarian soldier." Hawkgirl tries to convince to herself as she glances at Kara. "But she sure makes one heckuva Supergirl!"  



End file.
